Testing
by omegafire17
Summary: After a little affection and a memory, Nora's high energy state came with a surprise twist - but how far does it go? NoraXRen, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Simple, but I think it will do hehe - enjoy**

* * *

_"Well, Ren? How about on this train?"_

_"No thanks-_

_"A bus? An airship? Beacon's school grounds?"_

_"No, no, and no, Nora."_

_"Ahhhhh" she breathed, sad, but still glad at the same time to be curled against him. "Why not?"_

_He tilted her head toward his, which made her blink, but his lip curved a bit. "The risk of getting caught doesn't appeal to me, at least for now" he said mildly, his finger moving from her chin to her cheek, then touching her nose (oh, she liked that). "Plus, I'd much rather take things slow the first time, rather than rush."_

_"But your idea is so normaaaal!" she breathed, pouting._

_He actually chuckled, briefly making her go 'Geeee', then back to a pout. "Yes it is" he said gently, tapping her nose (Oh!). "But I guarantee you, Nora, the results won't be normal whatsoever."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"That's my secret."_

_She made a sound, worried._

_"Just trust me, Nora."_

_She couldn't help but grin; she liked it when Ren whispered things in her ear, whether they made sense or not. "Okay, Ren" she breathed, getting really close and kissing him. "But if it is too normal, you're gonna have to pay me back."_

_He breathed out, her grinning when his other hand touched her hair. "I'll assume you mean an extra helping of not normal, but fair enough" he said mildly, stroking a little._

_"Hehehe. Oh and Ren?"_

_"Yes, Nora?"_

_"I really like it when you put your head down" she whispered, really breathy._

_A moment, then: "It's 'foot', Nora" he said, a little amused._

_"I know" she said brightly. "But I wanted to see if head sounded better."_

_"Did it?"_

_"Eh, no, but now I know! Hahaha!"_

/

Okay, enough daydreaming/remembering for right now.

She breathed out happily, laying there on her bed, Ren laying on her, his head currently buried against her. "What now, Ren?" she asked, really breathy on his neck. "So far this is completely normal, touching and laying each other, but not actually 'touching'... yet. But we're sorta naked too."

He took a little while to answer, but she didn't mind; it gave her even more time to trace her fingers over his chest muscles. They weren't the strongest, but they were still strong and firm, well deserved from all the training - even if he didn't have the best endurance XD Plus she was pretty sure he'd snuck looks at her as well, and she couldn't blame him: she was naked from the waist up, and minus her usual pink skirt. But though he hadn't said anything, she knew that look - he liked this hehehe. And he was FINALLY seeing her chest!

Well, for the second time that was, but still; he might finally start touching her there!

Oh, and it was so exciting not knowing was coming next!

Eventually, he moved from her neck, just enough that he could look at her.

"Hi" she breathed against him, grinning.

His lip curved, which she liked. "Don't worry, Nora, you'll get your dose of crazy" he said to her, making her go 'Oh!' as his own hand traced over her stomach. "As for where, those will be in your reactions, Nora."

"Aren't they always?" she teased, still grinning, open-mouthed.

The curve became a small smile. "Different from your usual crazy" he said gently.

"Oh, that'll be a whole different level of crazy" she breathed, excited. "Or maybe just new? Crazy new? Different crazy new? Hmm, I don't know which it is-Ooo!"

That tracing hand of his had become a tracing finger, which was now tracing up her ribs - wait, wasn't that just in the back? no wait, never mind - and _really_ really close to her chest. Oh, Ren and his teases! She wanted so much to just take his finger/hand and pull it onto her chest right away, but she had to hold that back! Ren took his time, and that was not something she could interfere with! Well, at least outside her own mind.

"Come on" she breathed, eager.

"Patience, Nora."

"Hehehehahaha-"

OH!

After jerking the slightest amount, Ren's finger moved to her left, right onto her left breast. And the moment he did, two different somethings went through her system, one being the expected pleasure and awesomeness feeling that came with it! Which btw, she was definitely going to enjoy in the future, because under the hands of your partner, who didn't enjoy it? And the other something? She wasn't sure, but she did have the impression of something cool and soothing before-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." she breathed, mouth open in a smile, starting to feel like she was one with the bed. And why was everything seeming to move slower than normal?

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?" she breathed, instinctively, liking this. And of course she liked his voice, having liked him since they were kids, and more after that - but the echo-y part was new.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" she breathed, blinking, but still grinning open-mouthed.

She didn't hear anything more from him, but she continued to enjoy this cool feeling in her system for forever, and the strange little bit of slowness. It was all lik- wait, it was going away.

Ahh...

However, as she blinked, finding Ren sitting across from her (shirtless), she quickly found herself rather sleepy, which didn't make any sense.

* * *

_About 30 seconds earlier_

_"Well, here goes nothing."_

Steeling himself a little, he moved his finger, right onto her left breast.

His immediate reaction was the softness, far more intense than his careful sliding over her clothes that one night, as well as how... squishy she was.

Nora basically went "Oh!" in surprise, and stopped moving, all of which he did see - but so far, nothing out of the ordinary. So while he slowly moved his finger in place, he made sure to watch her expression, and her eyes. At first, all he saw was surprise, then simple Nora-level happiness... then she looked at him, grinning, eyes lidded a bit, and basically ecstatic at the sensations. Plus truth be told, he was surprised by the low-level want to see that look again - new reactions from both of them today.

Just as soon as he thought this though-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Nora breathed softly, laying back against the bed, almost as if trying to be part of it. Her eyes remained lidded, but different from before, and basically content-

Wait a minute... Nora, content?

And utterly still while she was _awake_?

His finger still on her breast (and stroking in place), looking between this and her, he slowly touched his other hand to just under her jawline - Nora did not seem to notice this whatsoever. He focused, counting- about sixty beats per minute.

Having experienced that bit before, he was not shocked at it, but the rest was completely new- or was it? He quickly thought back to that night, wondering if Nora had acted like this then as well. Let's see, smiling- yeah covered; basically saying it was good stuff- covered through her expression, he thought; and her 'Ahhhhh'- also done again. All that remained was her asking if he could do that again, but with his finger still 'in place', he couldn't just yet.

"Nora?" he breathed.

"Yes, Ren?" she breathed softly, as if far away, in some magic happy place... but different than the usual.

Well, at least she could hear him. "What do you think?" he asked carefully.

She blinked slowly. "About what?" she breathed, grinning open-mouthed.

He slowly sighed, tilting his head as he observed her carefully, trying to keep the sheer weirdness of it all at bay. The slowdown he had (sorta) expected, but the complete lack of, well, 'Nora' worried him.

_"I guess that's to be expected-"_ he thought mildly.

Spend years and years with a crazy bundle like Nora, and not only do you subconsciously expect crazy, but if you _don't_ get it, you become edgy/paranoid - or even worse, go crazy just to have crazy in your life.

_"-still, seeing Nora like this... I can't understand it-"_

Wait a minute...

He remembered Nora's Tachycardia, which she had cheerfully accepted as why she was constantly high-energy - and then he also remembered that, at least for normal people, anything/everything intimate drove up the heartrate considerably. However, with Nora, this had driven it _down_... but why would-?

_"The human body has it's limits"_ he realized. _"Nora may be high-energy all the time, but if intimacy drove her heartrate even higher than her norm, even she couldn't stand that for long; it'd be too dangerous. Maybe her system just- I don't know, goes into shutdown mode to avoid that?"_

He looked at her, a little unsure, but there was no way he was gonna prove this theory right now. He needed more time... and speaking of which, he quickly pulled his finger off her breast, waiting for her to recover.

Nora remained in that content mode for about another five seconds, then she stirred, blinking several times as she brought herself up. Then she stretched and yawned, as her expression turned from slow to her usual cheer in 0-to-60.

He breathed out a little, stunned. _"As if she was asleep, but she wasn't"_ he thought faintly. _"I can't believe this..."_

Nora blinked upon seeing him, and as he quickly got, was also feeling a little lost. "Ren?" she asked, looking around the room. "I thought we were about to go into a session - what hap-?" she said as she did so, only to stop when she looked down, right at her own chest. "Looks like we did, but why don't I remember anything!?"

"That'll... take some explaining, Nora" he admitted slowly.

"Like?" she breathed semi-brightly, eyebrow raised, with an interesting expression.

"Uh, well, I-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" she breathed, giggling with her finger on his lips.

Somehow not entirely surprised, just noting she'd borrowed one of Weiss Schnee's lines, he looked at her questioningly.

She grinned. "Can I hug you while you explain?" she asked, really low.

He wondered why she was asking him that, until he 'remembered' she was still half-naked, showing she did know the effect she could have on him - well, at least she asked first. "...sure."

"Geeee!"

"Ahh!"

And sure enough, her little mini-squee came a split-second before she launched herself at him, pressing _tightly_ against him, even knocking him over. But the only thing he felt that moment was a small laugh over Nora's giggling; adorable _and_ crazy.

/

In short order, he explained how she reacted, and why he _thought_ she did so - he left the 'crazy' implications to her.

And indeed, she looked down at him for the first two seconds, mouth open in a little 'oh'. Then she looked every which way you could imagine, her expressions interesting as she thought, before finally looking back at him with a grin. "You promised me this wouldn't be normal, Ren" she breathed, really low.

He opened his mouth, but closed it, unsure how to respond.

Her grin got even bigger, just the way she liked it as her shoulders shook, as if holding in a laugh and/or excitement. "Well having all that happen is not normal in the slightest!" she said brightly, loudly, startling him. "Even better than some of my ideas!"

"Really?" he asked, finding that hard to believe.

"Yup!" she exclaimed, sitting up over his legs, and his cheeks heated up as a result.

"Well, uh-

"Just one thing, Ren."

"Hmm?" he breathed, blinking; Nora's tone had gone straight from 'normal' to serious.

Having downgraded to a smile, she nonetheless looked at him cutely. "I just want to be clear" she breathed, tapping his nose, making him blink again in surprise. "Maybe 'doing it' will take some time, but I am _not_ gonna let you do all the work yourself. Maybe I slow down when you touch me (she motioned at her chest briefly), but I am gonna have my fun too."

"I certainly agree, Nora" he said after a moment, touching her wrists, which quickly became holding hands. "But at the moment, I'm not sure how to go about it..."

"Really? Because it's soooo obvious! We take turns!"

He blinked, at a loss.

She giggled, leaning forward and kissing him - and for extra surprise, licked his lips all over before she was done - grinning at him. "When you touch me in the 'important' spots" she breathed happily, with finger quotes, "I slow down, and don't come out of it until you're completely done. Anything else doesn't do that, so it's simple! I do everything I want to do, and you kiss and feel me everywhere but those spots, until I'm ready! Then you do your thing, from the important spots to ALL the way - sound good to you?"

He couldn't speak, but his mouth hung slightly open.

His silence made her giggle, and she repeatedly poked at his mouth with a grin. "Vale to Ren" she sang.

He blinked again, slowly chuckling at it all. "Well, uh" he breathed faintly, before clearing his throat. "I don't know if that's 'good', just yet, but... it seems doable."

She tapped his nose again, grinning. "Good enough for me!"

He breathed out, smiling a bit, then he pulled Nora into another kiss (which she absolutely enjoyed).

Their work was cut out for them - and it wouldn't end normally, he guaranteed it - but he had a happy-go-lucky-crazy girlfriend who loved him. What could be better?

* * *

**More for this couple, and yet again, only really M because of 'technical' bits :P Otherwise it might just barely be T**

**And as far as setup for them actually doing it, I think this does nicely - all that's really left is them actually doing it imo. Though with RTX and Vol. 2's premiere in less than 2 weeks (as of this posting), the excitement might delay things XD**

**P.S excitement increased by PyrrhaVSMercury leak, while it lasted at least heh**


End file.
